My Future
by Cherrylips232
Summary: KagsSesshy,Lemon,dont read if under age of 16,of course you will anyway,not good with summaries!R


Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru

"Well they're finally together, thanks Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru reached out and wrapped his hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his lap. Where he started to nuzzle her neck, and purr.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you feeling ok?" Kagome was a little worried about her master's actions.

"Kagome, today when we get back to the castle I shall claim you as my own, do you have any problems or objections to this?" He purred in her ear, which sent a shiver up her spine, much to his delight.

"Not at all." Kagome said cuddling further into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru opened the doors to his sleeping chambers, leading Kagome into the huge elaborate decorated room. "Sesshomaru, your room is amazing.

" Kagome said with wide eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, placing both hands on her shoulders; he turned her around and whispered

"Relax." Kagome went practically limp in his arms. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome firmly, startling her a bit; she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss back. He deepened the kiss and cupped her breast, making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sesshomaru glided his tongue in her mouth to taste her. Kagome started to get a little bold and allowed her tongue to massage his. 'She tastes so sweet, like fresh honey.' Sesshomaru thought

Sesshomaru planted butterfly kisses along her jaw line, moving down to her neck. Kissing and licking the spot where her pulse was, Sesshomaru undid her kimono, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of blue. (A/N: Ok puddles of blue I know it sounds retarded, give me a break this is my first lemon.) Kagome was bare to only Sesshomaru's hungry eyes, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed, one thing came to his mind. "Simply beautiful." He said making Kagome blush before kissing her deeply again. Kagome's hands moved to undo his haori. Kagome's eyes widen at his muscles, and were pleased to see that they relaxed under her touch. Moving her hands up and down his chest made Sesshomaru groan in pleasure.

'Her touch is as light as a feather, it's making me crazy.' She moved her hands down to his legs and started to massage her way up stopping when she felt something very hard.

"Kami." Sesshomaru groaned as she began to stroke him. He looked at her breast and flicked one of her nipples, he then took it into his mouth and started to suck on it like a puppy trying to get the last of it's mother's milk.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried out in pleasure as he began to nibble, and massage her other breast, with his hand. Kagome wrapped one of her legs around his waist and flipped them so she ended up on top, surprising Sesshomaru greatly. She slid down his body grasping his hard member never taking her eyes off of him she started to kiss the tip of his manhood. He let out a silent groan. 'Damn and she's a virgin' Sesshomaru thought.

"Ka go me." Sesshomaru moaned loudly. He brought her away from his harden member, and flipped them back again. He moved down her body, and gently pushed her legs apart, and placed his head next to her womanhood, inhaling her intoxicating scent, he slowly licked her pussy, sparking a flame in her lower region.

'She tastes even better down here.'

"Sess Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped, grabbing onto the bed sheets nearly strangling them. Pleased with the reaction he was getting he continued his slow torment '

I want to make her come at least once before I enter her.'

"Sesshou….maru!" Kagome gasped 'I need release soon, or I'm going to explode.' Kagome thought franticly.

"Sess Sesshomaru please." Kagome begged as he continued to lick, and thrust his tongue into her entrance.

"Please what, my little fox?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently, knowing very well what she wanted.

"Please I want you inside of me." Kagome panted, she needed release or she was going to bust.

"Hmm let me think." He smiled devilishly

"No!" thrusting his tongue in sending her over the edge.

Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms cradling her gently, waiting for her breathing to get back to normal. She was whimpering, and kissing his chest while recovering.

'Now the real fun begins my dear Kagome.' He leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Laying her down on her back he positioned himself to enter her. He slowly pushed himself in her until he came to a barrier between passion, and ultimate passion. He lowered his head to the point where the neck and shoulder met, and said,

"This will hurt a bit Kagome, but I promise you, the pain will subside quickly. "

Kagome knew since it was her first time it was suppose to hurt, she had heard girls at school, Sesshomaru then sunk his fangs into the point where her neck and shoulder me, and he thrust himself into her taking her virginity.

She didn't know which hurt more, but as he promised the pain soon subsided. He waited for her to adjust to him, when she started to move against him, he began to pull out, when he heard her encouraging him by moaning in pleasure, and wrapping her legs around his waist, he sped up his pace.

At first Kagome could match his thrusts, but him being a youkai and his enhanced speed, it wasn't long before Kagome couldn't keep up with him.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed when she climaxed, her insides tightening around his length bringing him with her.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru gasped releasing his seed into his new mate. The lovers were on cloud nine, Sesshomaru of course could go on for days, but Kagome was already starting to fall into the land of sweet dreams. Smiling, brightly he pulled her close to him joining her in the land of sweet dreams, and fantasies.


End file.
